The Play
The Play is the first episode of season 5. It aired March 1, 2013. The episode focuses on Sam Hill, attempting to earn the role of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. Synopsis Can Sam land the role of her life? Plot Sam is visibly upset, while her and Nick try to prepare her for her upcoming SATs, because she can not afford to attend college, due to the college loan. To make matters worse, Sam storms off, when Nick mistakenly calls her his dead ex-girlfriend's name (whom Nick cheated on Sam with), Sara Kessler. Sam goes to Zoe for advice on what she should do, and Zoe and her go to see the school counselor, Ms. Lee. They see Owen, who is also upset because he isn't allowed to see his girlfriend, Paige. Luckily for Sam, Ms. Lee tells her that Sam that since she is loud, passionate, and confident, a drama scholarship is a good match. The scholarship demands the inquirer to be in Romeo and Juliet, a play that was currently in production. Zoe and Sam are working on her audition, but Sam does not know how to portray the emotions. In effort, she thinks of something matching to that emotion. She thinks of how Nick cheated on her with Sara, to sense depression; she thinks of her favorite movie Zombietown, to sense love; she imagines a meat pizza, to sense joy. The next day is audition day, which she goes to. The director is Andrew who is know to be rather mean-spirited and harsh. When she tells him that she is here for her scholarship, Andrew abruptly begins to persuade her not to audition. He then tells her you must be a drama club member to be in Romeo and Juliet, although the flyer says nothing about that. So he angrily tells her reasons why she shouldn't audition. She auditions anyway and is acclaimed by the audience. When Andrew tells her him and her are running for the same scholarship, Sam figures that there is no stopping her; yet, Andrew decides give the role to someone else. During lunch, the next day, Sam forgives Nick for calling her Sara, because while he still loves Sara, he expresses an entirely different feeling for Sam. While that makes her happy, she's still upset about not winning the role of Juliet. Until Kevin comes with the proposal that they assemble personal production of Romeo and Juliet, having Zoe be the director and Sam as Juliet. Bonus Scene Back at Monarch Prep: Butterfly Detenion Center, Paige is having dinner. Prissy secretly gives Paige a cell phone (which are not permitted in the detention center), because the "Queen Bee (Jessica)" wants Paige to have something. So Paige uses the phone to call Owen, but the phone already loses all of its minutes. Characters *Sam Hill *Nick Brown *Zoe Davis *Owen Harris *Ms. Lee *Andrew Grant *Kevin Delucca *Paige Lenx (Bonus Scene) *Prissy Lecroix (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:A New Start